1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for annular magnetic recording disks, and particularly to a mandrel type support structure that cooperates with the interior periphery of the disks to retain them in spaced parallelism for purposes of processing, handling, shipping, receiving and storing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to the mandrel aspect of this invention is believed to reside in Class 206, sub-classes 303, 309, 310, 334, 397, 444, 445, 454, 564 and 54; and in Class 279, sub-class 2R. A preliminary patentability search conducted in this area has indicated the existence of the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,682,924 2,690,914 2,699,338 3,085,763 3,456,897 3,926,305 3,961,877 4,043,451 4,450,960 4,471,716 4,520,925 4,557,382 4,588,086 ______________________________________
It is noted that five of the patents listed are directed specifically to mandrels per se, but none of these five patents relate to a mandrel construction that is applicable to support annular magnetic recording disks. Additionally, none of the mandrels taught by these five patents are of similar construction to the mandrel forming the subject matter of this invention. The shipping containers for semiconductor wafers, and none of them disclose a combination of structure functioning to support a multiplicty of annular magnetic recording disks in spaced parallelism within a container so that the disks do not touch the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,598, while not listed above, is the only patent known which utilizes a support structure passing through the central aperture of the magnetic disks to support the disks, but the support structure taught by this patent is completely different in its structure and mode of operation and function from the support structure forming the subject matter of this invention.
Because of the millions of "hard" disks that are being demanded by the computer using public, it is imperative that manufacturers develop new techniques and equipment for handling disks in multiple amounts rather than one at a time as has heretofore been the case. Just in the processing procedures for manufacturing disks, there is a need for a tool that will securely hold a multiple number of disks while chemical and/or mechanical processes are carried out. Such a tool must interact with each disk in such a manner as to give access to both sides of each disk yet hold it immobile while the processes are being performed. Preferably, the tool interacts with multiple disks in such a manner as to give access to all of the disks supported on the tool so that all of the disks can be subjected to the manufacturing processes simultaneously, thus increasing production and reducing cost of manufacture and the ultimate cost to the consumer.
Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the invention to provide a mandrel-type support structure for a multiplicity of annular magnetic recording disks which will support the disks in spaced parallelism along a common axis so as to enable multiple manufacturing functions and processes to be performed simultaneously on the disks while so held.
Some of the processes used in the manufacture of "hard" magnetic recording disks require that differet materials be used for the support structure in the different processes. For instance, if the process calls for an acid bath for etching purposes, synthetic resinous material is highly resistant to the action of the acid, and thus for such a process it is expedient that the support structure be fabricated from such acid resistant material. On the other hand, if the same group of disks is then required to be baked at elevated temperatures to eliminate stress in the disks, or for whatever reason, it is clear that most synthetic resinous materials cannot be exposed to such high temperatures, which in some instances may be as high as 600 to 700 degrees F. In such situations, it is most advantageous if the same group of disks which were initially supported on a support structure fabricated from a synthetic resinous material could now be transferred to essentially the same type of support structure, but fabricated from a material that can withstand the high temperatures of a bake procedure. Accordingly, is another object of the invention to provide a mandrel-type support structure that may be fabricated from different materials to accommodate different process environments while still fixedly supporting the multiple number of disks in spaced parallelism along a common axis.
After the many manufacturing processes have been completed, one of the last steps is to scrupulously clean the magnetic medium covering the sides of the disk so that the magnetic medium is perfectly clean and smooth, with no bits of dust or other contamination on the surface that would cause an irregularity that might come in contact with the "read" or "write" head of the computer when in use. It is therefore very critical that the disk, or preferably multiples of them, be handled in such a way that such contamination or damage will not occur between the time that the manufacturing processes have been completed and the interval during which the completed disk must be stored prior to shipment to a disk manufacturer. Accordingly, still another object of the invention is the provision of a support structure which will support the super clean disks in spaced parallel relation in a non-contaminating manner, and which cooperates with a container to enclose and support the multiple disks within the container in such manner that the disks do not come in contact with the container but are suspended in space within the container by the cooperative relationship of the support structure and the container.
In some instances during the manufacturing processes of the disks, it is necessary to first retain the multiple disks on a support structure which contacts only the inner peripheries of the disks while processes are being performed, and to then release the multiple disks from the mandrel-type support structure while retaining them in spaced axially aligned relationship along a common axis. This necessity might arise, for instance, when a mandrel-type support structure of different material is required for the succeeding process, requiring the first mandrel, say of plastic, to be removed, and the second mandrel, say of steel, to be applied to the batch of disks. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure cooperating with a container base having means formed therein adapted to receive, support and retain the multiple disks in the same orientation and spacing as when supported on the mandrel when the mandrel is manipulated to release the multiple disks.
The shipment of such sensitive to contamination and damage items as "hard" magnetic recording disks raises a plethora of problems, not the least of which are the effect of temperature cycling, variations in pressure, exposure to moisture, exposure to dust, exposure to in-transit impacts, and even wear and release of contaminants resulting from relative movement of the disks in relation to the support structure, or in relation to each other, over extended periods of storage or shipment. It is therefore yet another object of the invention to provide a mandrel-type support structure for multiple spaced axially aligned magnetic recording disks which cooperates with a novel shipping or storage container that seals the multiple disks within a cavity that is sealed from the outside atmosphere and wherein the disks are retained in elevated or suspended non-contiguous relationship with the container at all times that the container is closed.
Because the "traffic" in disks is so extensive, and because only a limited number may be shipped in a single container, it is advantageous to provide a container for shipment purposes that will cooperate with the mandrel-type support structure, but which is sufficiently inexpensive to permit discarding of the container, instead of shipping empty containers back to their source. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure for "hard" magnetic recording disks which cooperates with a throw-away container to enclose and support a multiple number of disks in spaced relation within the container yet out of contact with the container so as to eliminate the possibility of contamination or damage to the disks during transit.
Because of the impact shocks imposed on goods, particularly shipments that are made by rail, it sometimes occurs that the goods are caused to shift their positions within the container in which they are shipped, thus causing damage when the goods impact against each other and against the container walls. It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a mandrel-type support structure cooperating with the container in such a manner that the container prevents the mandrel-type support structure from being inadvertently manipulated to release the multiple disks it supports in space within the container.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure which in its contracted state or condition easily passes through the central aperture of the axially aligned magnetic disks, thus permitting relative movement between the disks and the mandrel-type support structure, while in its expanded state or condition the mandrel-type support structure engages the inner peripheral edge portions of the disks so as to retain them in spaced axial alignment along a common axis, and which when fully expanded locks in expanded condition to preclude the possibility of inadvertent or accidental collapse of the mandrel with resultant release of the disks.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure in which two opposing elongated members are arranged to be manipulable in a direction transverse to the longitudinal dimension of the members so as to increase or decrease the diametric dimension of the opposed members so as to engage or release multiple spaced magnetic "hard" disks by their inner peripheries.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type supporting structure for a multiplicity of "hard" disks, in which two elongated diametrically opposed disk engaging members are caused to be displaced diametrically toward or away from each other in relation to a longitudinal axis by the same amount and at the same rate.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure for a multiplicity of annular disks in which two elongated diametrically opposed and transversely spaced support surfaces are provided on opposite sides of an elongated central axis, and cam means are provided operatively interposed between the two elongated support surfaces and manipulable to effect diametric displacement of the elongated support surfaces toward or away from each other in relation to the central axis whereby when said support surfaces are at their greatest diametric dimension the support surfaces engage the inner peripheries of the multiple disks and when the support surfaces are at their minimum diametric dimension the support surfaces release the inner peripheries of the multiple disks.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure possessing two diametrically opposed support surfaces spaced on opposite sides of an elongated central axis and having a pair of elongated axially aligned cam actuator members disposed between the two support surfaces whereby when said cam actuator members are displaced axially toward one another the support surfaces are moved diametrically farther apart, whereas when the cam actuator members are displaced axially away from each other the support surfaces are caused to move diametrically toward each other.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a mandrel-type support structure for a multiplicty of annular disks, in which the support structure includes two arcuate disk support members spaced diametrically apart on opposite sides of a central axis, the two arcuate disk support members cooperating with two axially aligned cam actuator members disposed therebetween and adapted to be displaced axially toward or away from each other to effect an opposite diametric displacement of the arcuate support members, and in which the two cam actuator members are interengaged in a manner to insure that each is displaced at the same rate as the other cam actuator member but in the opposite direction.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the appended claims.